Far Away
by gamergirl8901
Summary: Four years had already gone by. But then again, he was worth the wait. SasukexGaara. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first multi-chaptered Sasuke x Gaara fic. I hope it's a good one. All of the chapters are hand-written first, so updates will be very slow. I'll do my best, though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 1**

Four years had already gone by. Four long, tiresome, work-filled years had passed since that day. But, to Gaara, it felt like longer. He could remember that day as if it was yesterday. Though he would never admit it, the events played in his head every single day. It was almost like a recurring dream, only in the waking state.

"_Hey, you there. What's your name?"_

"_Me?"_

"_No, the one next to you with the gourd."_

"_Gaara of the Desert. I am also interested in you. What's your name?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

Sasuke Uchiha…that name, that voice…it haunted Gaara and invaded his mind. Yes, he had threatened to kill the boy, but he hadn't really meant it. It's what he did to everyone without thinking, but things were different this time. The feelings that Gaara felt towards Sasuke were new to him. He didn't know how to handle them. He remembered what Sasuke had said when he discovered Gaara watching him train.

"_Why are you so obsessed with me?"_

Obsessed…it was quite possible that Gaara's attraction to Sasuke escalated into an obsession. He couldn't really tell the difference. All he knew was that from the moment they first met, something awakened in Gaara. It was something that, to him, felt more powerful than his demon, Shukaku. When he heard that Sasuke had left Konoha to join Orochimaru, a rage erupted inside him that he'd never felt before. He didn't want their fight during the Chuunin Exams to be the last time he ever saw the boy.

Four years later, Gaara had been sitting at the Kazekage desk, thinking about Sasuke again, when Temari entered the room to report some of the going-ons in Konoha. She had basically become a sort of messenger for Suna. Gaara was staring out of the window, his mind on Sasuke, when something Temari said snapped him back to reality.

"The Fifth informed me that the traitor Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the village," Temari said.

Gaara sat up straight. "Sasuke has returned?" he repeated, his mind working furiously. Sasuke was back, away from Orochimaru, back to where Gaara could possibly see him again…

"Yes, he has. The Fifth also informed me that he got a very cold reception from most of the village, including his ex-teammate Sakura Haruno and ex-sensei Kakashi Hatake." Temari's mouth twitched. "Of course, Naruto Uzumaki was thrilled upon his return, but apparently Sasuke punched him in the face and said that nothing had changed."

"What did he mean by that?" Gaara asked, confused and curious, but not showing it.

"From what I'd gathered in the past couple of years, the Uzumaki boy had been trying to force Sasuke to return to the village since he left," Temari explained. "Sasuke just doesn't want anything to do with him."

"Naruto Uzumaki is a meddling sort of person," Gaara commented. "But he needs to learn that he can't save everyone."

Gaara leaned back in his chair, trying to think of a reason to plan a mission to Konoha. His desire to see Sasuke again had been growing since Sasuke had left and now that he was back, Gaara didn't want to hesitate to go see him. He pulled himself out of his own thoughts to listen to what Temari was saying.

"Before I left the village, the Uzumaki boy approached me," Temari said. "He's inviting me, you, and Kankurou to his wedding with Hinata Hyuuga."

Gaara frowned. "Who is that? I don't remember her."

"She's the girl that almost died during her fight with Neji Hyuuga during the Chuunin Exams," Temari replied. "The wedding is next week, so we'll have to leave tomorrow to get there in time to rest and relax." She paused. "Do you wanna go?"

Gaara fought back a smile. Going to the wedding was the perfect excuse for them to go to Konoha. Even if he didn't really care much about the pair and definitely didn't want to go to the wedding itself, he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to see Sasuke.

"Yes, I do," Gaara answered quickly. "Now, leave me. I have preparations to make."

"I'll go tell Kankurou," Temari said with a slight smirk. "He'll be pleased."

As soon as Temari closed the door, Gaara allowed himself to smile. Yes, Kankurou would be pleased for another excuse to go to Konoha, but Gaara knew that his own excitement was greater. After four long years, he was finally going to be able to see Sasuke again. He didn't know how he was going to initiate both the encounter and a following conversation, but both were going to happen, no matter what.

Gaara sat up and began filling out papers, still working out the details in his mind. The fact that Sakura Haruno, the girl who was crazy about Sasuke for years, gave him a cold reception upon his return was something that interested him. Her feelings must've changed since he had last seen her. The fact that she had gotten over him cheered Gaara up. It meant that he wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke ever ending up with the girl. Kakashi's reaction surprised him too. During their only confrontation, Kakashi seemed a little protective of Sasuke.

"I guess the ninjas of Konoha aren't that forgiving of traitors," Gaara said to himself, pulling another form out.

Of course, the possibility that Sasuke wouldn't even want to see Gaara existed. They tried to kill each other before. A second encounter could make Sasuke paranoid. But he had to try. The feelings in his heart took over his mind, keeping him from focusing on another. If nothing else, another encounter could help Gaara figure things out.

A knock on the door snapped Gaara out of his thoughts. He quickly sat up and continued filling out forms.

"Who's there?"

"It's Kankurou."

"Enter."

Kankurou cautiously entered the room. "Temari wants to know if you've finished filling out your forms for the vacation."

"I'm still working on them," Gaara replied, not even looking up from his papers.

"Right. Well, um…" Kankurou shifted from side to side. "…Who are you planning on going to the wedding with?"

Gaara glanced up. If he had eyebrows, he would've raised them. "I'm going with you and Temari," he answered slowly.

Kankurou rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean that. I mean who are you taking as a date?"

Gaara's eyes widened. "A date?" he repeated quietly, as if he hadn't quite understood his brother.

"Well, most people go to a wedding with a date," Kankurou explained. "And even if you wanted to, you can't go with either me or Temari because we both have dates."

Gaara clasped his hands together in thought, gazing at Kankurou. "I know who you're going with," he said tonelessly. "I'm assuming that Temari is going with the Nara boy she used to talk about?"

Kankurou shook his head. "She told me that things with him took a turn in a different direction a couple of months ago. Apparently they're still friends, but she's got a new date for the wedding."

Gaara leaned forward, just the slightest bit interested. "And who might that be?"

Kankurou shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me. Anyway, do you have any ideas on who you might go with?"

Gaara's face betrayed no emotion, but his insides squirmed. Of course, he knew exactly who he wanted to take, but he doubted it would happen. After all, he wasn't even sure he would be able to see Sasuke, much less take him to the wedding.

"I might," Gaara said shortly. His eyes returned to his papers. "Will that be all?"

"We're leaving early in the morning, so be ready," Kankurou replied, turning away.

As soon as he was gone, Gaara stood up and headed to the filing cabinet. After shifting through folders for several minutes, he extracted all the reports from Konoha that Temari had made over the past four years. He sat back down at his desk and pushed his forms aside. He opened the first folder, which contained information from the Chuunin Exams. His eyes lingered over Sasuke's name. The picture that once sat next to it was missing, but Gaara knew exactly where it was at: in a picture frame on his desk, hidden from his siblings. He often stared longingly at the picture for hours at a time, neglecting piles of paperwork.

Smiling to himself, Gaara closed the first folder and began searching for one with reports from the past year. Temari was supposed to report what she saw and heard from the other ninjas, which was exactly what he needed. Most of them were about missions or people that associated with Kankurou, but some of them were about gossip she heard in the village about other ninjas. Some ninja, like the Hyuuga girl, got no mention in the reports because Temari never noticed them. Gaara hardly ever paid much attention to the reports, unless they involved fights or missions that posed a threat to Suna. However, now was the time to find out everything he could about some of the Konoha ninja that he didn't care for before. One particular report stood out to him and he began reading immediately.

_**It's a nice spring day in Konoha. As far as I've heard, there haven't been many serious missions for weeks. I decided to go to a restaurant nearby to see what I could hear. A large group of ninja were sitting together and we know some of them.**_

_**The Uzumaki boy kept talking about plans and training. I didn't get much, though. He was difficult to understand with all the noise going on.**_

_**The Haruno girl was chatting with the boy with large eyebrows. I couldn't hear their conversation, but he looked pleased. I haven't seen either of them in almost a year, so I don't know anything of their ninja status.**_

_**Shikamaru and his large friend sat with me for a while. I keep forgetting his name. Shikamaru told me about his last mission and about how he was planning to take a vacation soon. He didn't say where, but maybe he'll come to Suna! The large boy seemed down about something. I think Shikamaru said the boy was dumped, but I'm not sure.**_

_**Kankurou's ex, the Hyuuga boy, was sitting with his boyfriend. Even though it's been two years, Kankurou is still sore about being dumped for another, so don't mention it to him.**_

_**The Yamanaka girl was flirting with a guy that I don't know, but I've heard about. He's supposedly the one that replaced Sasuke Uchiha on Team Kakashi. I haven't had to deal with him, so that's all the info I've got.**_

_**When I went to the Fifth's office, she told me that the Akatsuki leader was assassinated two months ago. No one knows who did it, but crime has gone down a little since then. I wonder why no one bothered to tell us that before. As Kazekage, you should've been one of the first informed. It's very strange.**_

Gaara closed the report, his mind going over the few things he didn't pay attention to before. The Haruno girl, according to all information, had moved on from Sasuke. He still didn't know about the Yamanaka girl. The fact that she had been flirting with Sasuke's replacement didn't ease Gaara's mind. The boy could just be a substitute for the real thing.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, his eyes settled on the only photo of Sasuke that he had. He was still trying to sort out the details of what was to come, which included keeping his siblings from going with him to find Sasuke. Although he knew they wouldn't be angry, he didn't want them to know about it til he knew if he had a chance or not.

Kankurou, of course, would want to go off on his own as soon as they arrived. That was inevitable, as there was only one person Kankurou talked about whenever he wasn't doing anything important. No, Temari would be the problem. Even if she had a new boyfriend, she wouldn't want to leave his side. Gaara knew that from experience. Then again, he hadn't been to Konoha in years. His status and abilities might give Temari reasons to let him be. He hoped so, at least.

Gaara sat up and returned to his forms, his eyes flickering over to the picture of Sasuke.

"Three more days."

**End Chapter 1**

Well, I think I've done a good job on this chapter. As I said before, updates will be slow because I'm handwriting each chapter before I type it up. I apologize, but it's what works best for me. Today is my birthday and Sasuke x Gaara is one of my favorite couples, so it all works out for me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. I hope I did a good job on it and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 2**

Four years had already gone by. Four long, tiresome, work-filled years had passed since that day. But, to Sasuke, it felt like longer. He could remember that day as if it had just happened. Though he would never admit it, the events played in his head every single day and continued on in his dreams.

"_Hey, you there. What's your name?"_

"_Me?"_

"_No, the one next to you with the gourd."_

"_Gaara of the Desert. I am also interested in you. What's your name?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

Gaara…that name, that voice…it played in his head all the time. It was something he just couldn't get rid of. His return to Konoha increased the longing, aching feeling in his heart. Of course, Gaara wasn't the only person that invaded his mind over the past four years. He had also thought constantly of his brother, Itachi Uchiha, and his dream of one day killing him and avenging their clan. But very recently, Sasuke had done just that. He killed Orochimaru, killed Itachi, and returned to Konoha to find a new dream.

Sasuke knew he wasn't going to be welcomed back with open arms and it didn't bother him. His days with Team 7 were long over and he didn't want anything to do with them anymore. He knew Naruto would be glad he was back, but Sasuke didn't want to be associated with him anymore. He noticed that Sakura wasn't pleased to see him, something he was extremely grateful for. It meant she wouldn't be all over him and obsessed with making him hers. Kakashi didn't speak to Sasuke, but it didn't matter to him. He had long since accepted that Kakashi wasn't as powerful as he first believed. And he didn't mind that Sai had taken his place on Team 7. Sai seemed to enjoy the company of the rest of the team more than he ever had.

After his return, Sasuke had gone straight to see Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. She accepted him back, but only after having him undergo interrogation from Ibiki. When she was finally satisfied, she told him he could return to his old home, but would be suspended from doing missions until she decided he was trustworthy enough. It didn't really bother him any, especially since it meant that he wasn't going to be forced back to his old team.

Sasuke spent his days training and sitting around his house, avoiding the company of others. No one really wanted him around, which suited him. He spent most of his free time either savoring the victory over his brother or dwelling on memories of Gaara. Occasionally, he wondered if he should've gone to Suna instead of Konoha. Although Gaara had once tried to kill him, Sasuke felt that Gaara wouldn't mind seeing him again. He didn't know why he felt that, though. It was like an instinct.

Sasuke stared out of a rain-splattered window, thinking of Gaara. It had been so long since their last encounter, one they had been trying to kill each other during. He briefly wondered if Gaara would feel threatened by another one. Of course, he didn't see how he would be able to see Gaara again, seeing as how he was banned from all missions. The only possible way for another encounter to occur would be for Gaara to visit Konoha.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Sasuke said to himself with an almost sad laugh.

He stood up and walked around the front of the house, watching the rain fall rapidly. He slid his shoes on and walked around the perimeter of the house, oblivious to the cold rain dripping from his face and hair, his clothes clinging to him. He imagined what Gaara would look like, standing in the rain next to him, holding his hand and smiling in a way that Sasuke could only ever imagine. He shook his head, his mind turning to a question he had once asked the boy.

"_Why are you so obsessed with me?"_

That thought had been in Sasuke's head since the day they had met, for Gaara took immediate interest in him, a feeling that was mutual. But over the past few years, he began to ask himself a similar question: why was he so obsessed with Gaara? There was definitely no denying the fact that he was obsessed with him. Sasuke knew that he had always held a strong interest in Gaara, but it took him a while to realize that his interest had become infatuation. The infatuation, in turn, became intense liking. The one thing Sasuke didn't know was if the intense liking would ever become love. That was something he could only figure out by seeing the boy again.

After spending two hours in the torrential rain, Sasuke decided to go inside and eat. He ignored the water that steadily dripped from his body to the floor, leaving a trail. He sat down to eat rice balls and was halfway through his meal when he heard someone knocking on the door. It surprised him because no one, except Naruto, had really cared to see him since his return. He got up and sighed, ready to slam the door right when it fully opened, knowing Naruto was the only person it could be. He unlocked the door, bracing himself to see his obnoxious ex-teammate. However, he was surprised to see who it really was.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke stated blankly.

"Mind if I come in?" Kakashi asked, his tone calm. Sasuke stood back and allowed his ex-sensei inside. "Thanks."

Sasuke walked back to his unfinished meal, wondering vaguely about the reason behind Kakashi's visit. Their only encounter since his return hadn't exactly been pleasant. They matched cold, furious glares, but hadn't spoken a word to each other. In fact, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since Kakashi had tried to stop Sasuke from deserting the village with the Sound Four. Sasuke resumed eating and Kakashi sat across from him, casting an observant eye over his ex-student.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked tonelessly.

Kakashi blinked. "Well, I don't see the point in dragging things out," he commented, almost to himself. "I came to see how you were doing. I wasn't exactly…kind when I saw you last month. I'm sorry for giving you a cold reception and wanted to let you know that I'm still concerned about you." He paused briefly. "Naruto and Sakura are too, though Sakura is reluctant to admit it and Naruto tries too hard." He fixed his eye upon Sasuke's neutral face. "A lot has changed since you left four years ago."

Sasuke glanced up from his meal. "I don't see the point in worrying about me. As you can see, I'm fine. As for the others, I've made it clear that I don't want to associate myself with them anymore."

Kakashi sighed. "You know that those words won't change how we feel, especially Naruto. He tried and failed to hunt you down for four years. Your friendship is extremely important to him. He won't give up."

Sasuke growled. "I know that. But I no longer want anything to do with him." He locked eyes with his ex-sensei. "Tell me, what has changed?"

Kakashi blinked, surprised by the request for information. "Well, Naruto left Konoha for two years to train with Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. Sakura became an apprentice to Lady Tsunade so she could become a medical ninja. When Naruto returned, I got to see some of the results from their training. Both of them have vastly improved. Soon afterwards, we got a new teammate, a boy named Sai. Although the three disliked each other in the beginning, they have grown close in the past two years."

Sasuke frowned. "I know all of this already," he stated. "Tell me something else."

Kakashi regarded him for a moment. "Sakura, as far as I can tell, has moved on from you. As the years progressed, she began to realize that your betrayal meant that you really didn't care for anyone, especially her. She has since turned her affections to another." At this, Sasuke sighed with relief. "Ino Yamanaka seems to have moved on as well. She had a brief relationship with one of her teammates and has now turned her attention to Sai." Sasuke looked pleased and Kakashi smiled slightly. "I thought you might like to know that."

Sasuke refilled his plate, his mind enjoying the new information. Sakura and Ino finally realized he was out of reach and moved on. He knew that they wouldn't interfere in any attempt he made with Gaara, if any such opportunity arose. But, of course, his path still wouldn't be simple. There was the matter of Gaara living in Suna and himself living in Konoha. Instead of dwelling on those thoughts, he allowed himself to listen to Kakashi's next words.

"Next week, Naruto is going to marry Hinata Hyuuga," Kakashi said. "He would like for you to come, but doesn't want to ask you himself because he knows you'll hit him again and doesn't want a fight."

Sasuke looked mildly surprised. "Naruto's getting married? And to that quiet Hyuuga girl?" Kakashi nodded. "Aren't they a little young to be married?"

"Naruto and Hinata began dating two years ago, when he returned from his training. They've been engaged for a year and he somehow managed to get Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, to consent to the marriage," Kakashi explained. "Because of his consent, they will be allowed to marry."

Sasuke looked bewildered. "How in the hell did Naruto do that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "No one knows, except for Naruto, Hinata, and her father." He paused. "The Kazekage and his siblings have also been invited. If they decide to come, they will be here in three days." His eye was once again fixed on Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Gaara's come to Konoha?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady and emotionless. Could it be? Could Gaara really be coming to Konoha in a few days? Sasuke's heart almost skipped a beat. He would be able to see Gaara again…

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Sasuke, I may not be your sensei anymore, but I will still keep an eye on you and state what I feel I should." He paused. "Do not make any attempt to fight Gaara or either of his siblings, not matter what grudges you may hold or fights that remained unfinished."

Sasuke looked stupefied. Kakashi thought he wanted to fight Gaara? It was the exact opposite of what he wanted! But he couldn't say that, though. Instead, he stared directly into Kakashi's eye, a serious look on his face. "I won't start a single fight with any of the Suna ninja, including Gaara."

Kakashi eyed him for another minute, evaluating things. Then he looked away. "I believe you," he said. "But I don't think I have any reason to be cautious in the first place."

Sasuke snorted. "Not like it'll stop you," he muttered. "I can tell that things really haven't changed all that much," he added aloud.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"No one in the village appears to be that much stronger, Naruto is still a pain in the ass, and you're still worrying over me like I'm a child," Sasuke replied angrily. "I don't need you to come by here and ask how I'm doing, no matter what useful information your visit has given me. I don't need anyone to look after me!"

Kakashi stood up quietly. "Fine," he said coolly. "I can see that my presence is no longer wanted." He paused. "If you ever need something, I'll be waiting." He walked out of sight, towards the front door, and stopped. "You should consider going to Naruto's wedding. Staying inside by yourself isn't healthy."

As soon as Sasuke heard the door shut, he stood up and began washing out his bowl. The fact that Gaara was coming to Konoha in three days excited him, though he wouldn't show it. He had to figure out a way to encounter the boy without making anyone wary or suspicious of his presence. Of course, if Gaara was by his siblings, it would be impossible to do. He knew that, given his reputation, both Kankurou and Temari would think he was seeking to attack Gaara. The thing he wondered was if Gaara would think the same thing. Would he even want to be around Sasuke?

"Don't think such things," Sasuke told himself firmly. "Nothing will ever happen if I don't give it an attempt. I learned that the hard way," he added, thinking of Itachi.

His instincts kept telling him that Gaara would want an encounter and would want to be alone when they met. But, did Sasuke want to go to the wedding? He didn't want to be around the others, especially Naruto and Sakura, but it might be his only chance to see Gaara again. He decided to wait and see where the rest of the week took him.

Sasuke walked back to his room, looking out at the falling rain. He was still irritated by Kakashi's visit. All Kakashi did was give him useful information and treat him like he wasn't capable of taking care of himself. He didn't need anyone to tell him not to start fights with anyone! He wasn't that stupid, and he definitely wasn't going to start a fight with who Kakashi suspected. Anyway, if he did anything out of line, he would be forced to leave the village again and would have nowhere to go. Did Kakashi really think he was that stupid? The mere thought angered him. But thoughts of what was soon to come calmed him down.

"Three more days."

**End Chapter 2**

I hope that was satisfactory. I'm doing my best to get these chapters written, but it's very slow work. I do apologize for the inconvenience. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it took a lot longer than I thought it would to get this chapter out. But here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 3**

The sun shown bright in the sky, but the trees cast the forest into shadow. The village gates loomed ahead, giving off an air of excitement. Gaara's heart was beating rapidly at the thought of what was coming closer. He glanced at Kankurou, who wore an eager expression on his face. Temari's face was concentrated on what lay ahead. They slowed to a brisk walk outside the gates and showed their identification to the guards at the front.

They had just taken their first step into the village when Kankurou jumped onto the nearest building and took off, calling back with a quick "See ya later!" to his bemused siblings. They continued on, knowing exactly where their brother was off to. Gaara gave Temari a sideways glance, hoping that she was going to leave too. He needed to find Sasuke.

"The village has changed," Gaara commented quietly.

"I know," Temari agreed. She smiled. "I can feel the excitement in the air. Everyone's anticipating the upcoming wedding."

Gaara repressed a snort. That wasn't exactly what he meant, but he didn't want to say anything more on the subject. And he also strongly doubted that everyone in the village was excited over the wedding of a person they didn't really like all that much. Temari wasn't always as knowledgeable as everyone thought, in his opinion.

As they neared a crowded street, Temari cleared her throat, causing Gaara to stop. "Um, Gaara…would you mind if I…went away and left you on your own for a while?" she asked tentatively. "I mean, I'll still be there when you go see Lady Tsunade," she added hastily.

"It's fine," Gaara replied tonelessly. "I don't need bodyguards. Do what you like."

Temari smiled. "Thanks. I'll meet you at the Hokage Tower in a few hours."

"Ok."

Gaara continued walking, determined to find Sasuke. He allowed his feet to lead him, knowing that it would help him. He felt his heart pounding against his chest, sensing the one he desired to see. He swallowed, trying to calm his mounting nerves.

Sasuke left his apartment quickly, somehow knowing that Gaara had arrived. He allowed his feet to lead him, knowing that it would help him. After several minutes, his heart began to thump loudly. He looked around and smiled reminiscently. He was at the exact location where he and Gaara first met and Gaara himself was walking closer, his eyes locked on Sasuke's.

Gaara's heart fluttered when he locked eyes with Sasuke. He stopped when they were right in front of each other, attempting to keep his face neutral. He hadn't expected to feel as enthusiastic as he did. The feeling was unlike anything that Gaara had ever felt before.

"Hi," Gaara said blankly, inwardly cursing himself for not thinking of anything to say.

"Hi," Sasuke said, his heart fluttering. While most people thought that Gaara had a monotonous voice, Sasuke felt that it was music to his ears. After spending so longer thinking and dreaming about it, the reality was breathtaking. "How are you?"

"Fine," Gaara replied. "You?"

"Fine," Sasuke said. He paused, trying to think of something else to say. "I heard that you became the Kazekage. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Gaara said, feeling the heat slowly creep up his face. "I heard about your defeat over your brother. It sounded amazing."

Sasuke felt his face flush. "Thank you." An awkward pause fell between them. He waited for his face to cool down before he spoke again. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other," he commented. "A very long time," he added.

"Too long," Gaara replied tonelessly. He took a half step forward, deciding to plunge ahead with his plans. "I haven't stopped thinking about you: the day we met, the things you've said, and the last time I saw you. I think that if I could sleep, I would dream about you."

Sasuke smirked, his heart fluttering in delight at Gaara's words. "You're more obsessed with me than I thought."

Gaara allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. "Obsession: the domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, or desire. Obsession is often confused with another emotion very similar to it: love. Love: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. Who can really tell the difference between the two, especially for someone else? A person only knows what they think and feel. They have no real knowledge of what others think and feel, unless told otherwise, but how do they know what is true and what is false? Everything is about perception, intuition, and instinct." He took another half step forward. "What do you perceive of me? What does your intuition tell you about me? What do your instincts say when it comes to me?"

Sasuke looked slightly surprised, but composed himself quickly. "That you're more obsessed with me than I thought," he repeated, smirking again.

Gaara blinked. "I'm not obsessed," he stated, disappearing in a swirl of sand. He reappeared behind Sasuke, his mouth at the other boy's ear. "I'm in love."

Sasuke whirled around at those words, his eyes wide. Gaara stared directly into his eyes, his face heating up. Sasuke felt his own face flush, but didn't care. His heart was beating so rapidly against his chest, he thought it was going to burst. Gaara's breathing sped up and he knew he was going to explode if he didn't do something soon. He reached up and ran his hand up and down the side of Sasuke's face. Almost reflexively, Sasuke ran his hand through Gaara's hair, still locking eyes with him.

"Sasuke…"

"Gaara…"

In one swift movement, the two boys pressed their lips against each other's, ignoring everything else. Sasuke's heart was racing and his face was burning, but he didn't care. All that mattered was the fact that Gaara's warm lips were softly kissing his own. It was better than anything he had ever imagined in his head.

Gaara had never felt happier than he did the moment Sasuke's lips met his own in a soft, sweet kiss. Although they were out in the middle of the path, he didn't care. He focused all his attention on Sasuke and the intense kiss they were sharing. It was better than anything he had ever imagined in his head.

Sasuke kept his hand in Gaara's hair and moved the other to Gaara's side, his lips still softly caressing the other boy's mouth. Gaara moved his first hand to the back of Sasuke's neck and placed the other on Sasuke's side, holding on to his shirt. He continued to gently massage Sasuke's lips with his own, his heart practically jumping out of his chest.

When they finally pulled apart, their eyes locked again. Both boys were breathing heavily, their hearts still racing. Sasuke was overjoyed, as the reality was better than any of his dreams and fantasies. Gaara felt that, for the first time in his life, he had gotten exactly what he wanted without having to harm anyone or sacrifice anything. He slid his hand from Sasuke's side and Sasuke mirrored his movements, their hands reaching forward and clasping together. They stood in silence for several minutes, eyes locked and fingers entwined. Then, quite suddenly, they heard a figure approaching.

"Damn it," Sasuke hissed, glaring around for the intruder. "We need to go."

Gaara didn't reply. Instead, he tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand and used the other hand to make a sign. Together, the two disappeared in a swirl of sand, reappearing outside a certain building: Sasuke's apartment.

"How did you know where I lived?" Sasuke asked in amazement, staring up at his home.

"Do you really wanna know the answer to that?" Gaara asked in return.

Sasuke smirked. "I think I already do. Let's go."

Gaara kept his face emotionless as Sasuke held his hand and lead him inside the apartment. After a brief tour, he brought Gaara into the living room and the pair sat on the couch. After several quiet minutes, Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Do you think your brother and sister are worried about you or wondering where you are?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No," Gaara replied. "Kankurou left us as soon as we arrived in Konoha and probably won't leave until the meeting with the Hokage. Temari asked to leave me. I'm not supposed to see them for several hours."

"Oh," Sasuke said, his tone suggesting he was pleased. He fidgeted for a moment. "Gaara…what did you…um…" He trailed off, blushing furiously. Damn it, Sasuke Uchiha did not blush or get nervous! That was for weaker people!

Gaara allowed a tiny smirk to grace his face. Sasuke looked so cute, all nervous for nothing. "What?"

"Um…" Sasuke began again. "Did you mean…oh, to hell with it!"

Sasuke lunged at Gaara and kissed him fiercely. Gaara was caught off-guard and stuck his hand out to steady himself, kissing back. He began to lean his body against Sasuke's, lowering the other boy into the cushions. Gaara continued to caress Sasuke's lips gently, going more firmly when Sasuke was completely laying down. Sasuke placed his hand in Gaara's hair again, pushing their lips closer together. Gaara used both of his hands to support himself over Sasuke, not wanting to create too much boy contact. After quite some time had passed, they ended the kiss, but stayed in position.

"What were you going to say?" Gaara asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said with a smirk. "I think I've already got my answer."

Gaara looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled, the first real smile Sasuke had ever seen on him. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart practically jumped with joy. He smiled too, the first genuine smile Gaara had ever seen on him. "I love you too, Gaara."

They kissed softly again, their fingers entwined. Sasuke shifted so they were lying side-by-side, a much more comfortable position for Gaara. Gaara slid his hand up and down Sasuke's arm and Sasuke rested his hand on Gaara's side, their lips still firmly pressed together. Gaara's hand moved to Sasuke's shirt and he gripped it tight, pulling the boy closer. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist and held him tight. Gaara lifted his leg over both of Sasuke's and Sasuke slid one of his legs in between both of Gaara's. Their kiss became more passionate as their bodies continued to shift closer together.

Gaara's heart was going crazy in his chest. He had never been physically, emotionally, or mentally close to anyone, much less with the boy who had plagued his mind for four years. The only "experience" Gaara ever had was an accidental kiss with Kankurou during a confusing night in the dark, and that alone was enough to make him apprehensive of physical contact with anyone, especially another guy. However, kissing Sasuke felt like the most right, natural thing in the world, even more natural than killing people.

Sasuke thought it was unreal, what was going on. He was passionately kissing Gaara, the first and only person he had ever felt anything for. It was a dream come true. Of course, it was a little awkward. After all, the only "experience" he ever had was an accidental kiss with Naruto, one that made him sick to his stomach. He could honestly say it was the nastiest experience of his life. Kissing Gaara, however, made him feel like he was floating on a cloud, the highest cloud in the sky. He had never felt so wonderful in his life.

Gaara gently pulled out of the kiss, his body remaining in its current position. He closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing his head against the cushions. Sasuke rested his head on Gaara's chest and Gaara moved his hand up and began softly stroking Sasuke's hair. Sasuke snuggled closer to Gaara and closed his eyes with a small sigh of content.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

Gaara hesitated for a fraction of a second. "What's your goal in life, now that you've killed your brother?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. "I don't really have one anymore. That's why I came back to Konoha. I need a new goal." He paused. "You once said that your goal in life was to kill everyone in order to prove your existence. What's your goal now?"

Gaara looked down at Sasuke, his expression surprisingly soft. "To make you mine," he whispered, leaning down and capturing Sasuke's lips in another kiss.

Sasuke pulled away after a while and smirked. "Sounds like a good one. And I guess you could say that my new goal is to keep you in my life." He leaned up towards Gaara's ear. "Forever," he added quietly.

Gaara's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really," Sasuke confirmed, kissing him briefly.

Gaara had a slight concern in his eyes. "Do you really feel that way? Or is it just because of our current…situation?"

Sasuke looked directly into Gaara's eyes. "I've had four years to figure things out. Trust me, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Gaara searched Sasuke's eyes and saw the truthfulness behind his statement. He smiled and leaned down, their lips joining in a passionate, heart-felt kiss. Both boys knew, in the back of their minds, that they were rushing things, but neither cared. They had spent four years thinking of and feeling for each other. It was time for them to make up for what they missed.

When they finally pulled apart, Gaara pressed his lips against Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke smiled contently and laid his head against Gaara's chest, snuggling closer to him. Gaara continued to play with Sasuke's hair.

"I love you," Sasuke said quietly.

"I love you too," Gaara replied.

After some time, Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Gaara never slept, so he watched Sasuke sleep while he continued to stroke his hair. His mind was processing everything that had happened recently. Just a few days ago, he thought he would never see Sasuke again, and now they were cuddling on the couch, not a care for anyone except each other. Sasuke grunted in his sleep and shifted closer, causing Gaara to smile.

Four years had already gone by. But then again, he was worth the wait.

**End Chapter 3**

I think I did a pretty good job on that chapter. And for those of you who think they're OOC, put it in the back of your mind. Trust me, everything that's been happening is for a reason and will be explained later. My definitions for obsession and love were provided by . Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it's been a while since my last update, but that's because I've been really busy. I apologize for the delay and I don't think I'll have another delay like that any time soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes blearily, vaguely aware that he was in someone's arms, cuddling closely. He blinked a few times and Gaara's face came into focus, staring down at Sasuke. Sasuke's memory returned in a flash and he smiled weakly.

"Good morning," Gaara said quietly. "Or is it afternoon? I don't' know, I wasn't paying attention."

Sasuke chuckled. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know," Gaara repeated. "I was lost in thought."

Sasuke gave Gaara a brief kiss and slowly stood up, his body feeling slightly awkward. He stumbled into the kitchen to check the time, noting that it was mid-afternoon. He made himself a glass of water and turned to ask Gaara if he wanted one too, only to see Gaara leaning against the doorframe, his eyes on Sasuke.

"I like watching you," Gaara said blankly, before Sasuke had a chance to ask.

Sasuke smirked. "That doesn't surprise me."

"I have to get going," Gaara said quietly.

"Already?" Sasuke blurted out, his glass slipping from his grip.

Gaara quickly retrieved the glass before it broke and handed it back, very close to Sasuke now. "I have a meeting with the Hokage. I was supposed to be there an hour ago."

"Where are you staying?" Sasuke asked.

"The Hokage is going to set up three rooms for us," Gaara answered tonelessly. He saw Sasuke's disappointment and almost frowned. "However, Kankurou will almost definitely sneak out the moment he goes in and Temari is a quick, heavy sleeper. They won't notice if I'm not there."

Sasuke's face lit up. "I'll be awake," he promised. "You can just come right in."

Gaara nodded. "I'll see you tonight." He kissed Sasuke briefly and turned away, picking up his gourd as he walked.

"I'll be waiting," Sasuke muttered to himself, going to the window to watch Gaara leave.

Gaara appeared at the Hokage tower in a swirl of sand and was immediately surrounded by his siblings, both of whom looked furious.

"Gaara, where the hell have you been?" Kankurou asked angrily. "We were supposed to meet here over an hour ago!"

"I expect this sort of thing from Kankurou, but not from you," Temari said in frustration, ignoring Kankurou's sputter of indignation. "We've been waiting here forever! What kept you?"

"We asked a few people to go looking for you, but no one could find you. So what gives?" Kankurou asked furiously.

"Let's go," Gaara said emotionlessly, ignoring both of his siblings. "We don't want to keep the Hokage waiting."

"Wait!" Kankurou exclaimed, taking hold of Gaara's shirt. "You didn't answer our questions!"

Gaara once again ignored him. "We're late. Let's go."

Temari cast Kankurou a stern look and he sighed, following his siblings into the Hokage tower. He really wanted to know where Gaara had been and knew that Temari did too, but wouldn't admit it. Gaara, however, didn't plan on telling them anything. They were welcomed into the Hokage's office.

"You're late," Tsunade commented immediately, her eyes glancing over the three siblings. "Care to tell me why?"

"No," Gaara replied calmly. "I don't believe it's anyone's business."

Tsunade stared at him over her interlocked fingers. "As I'm sure you know, last week marked the end of the last of Orochimaru's research labs. We learned their locations from information provided by Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara used all his control to remain expressionless. "We've interrogated everyone and still have unanswered questions. However, we've captured almost all of his subordinates."

"You said almost," Gaara said. "Who still remains?"

Tsunade's face darkened. "Kabuto Yakushi. According to some of the prisoners, he fled after Orochimaru's death with all of the secret information he could possibly carry."

"How much?" Temari asked quickly.

"Almost everything Orochimaru had," Tsunade replied, her eyes not leaving Gaara's face. "However, it might very well be on secret scrolls or such, meaning that he probably has it on him at all times." She leaned forward and stared at all three of them. "His capture is more important than anything and will mean access to everything Orochimaru ever did."

"Any idea where he might be?" Kankurou asked curiously.

"No," Tsunade answered in a disappointed tone. "However, we're still working on that. One thing's for sure: sooner or later, he'll come back here. And we'll definitely be ready for him."

"How can you be sure that he'll come here?" Gaara asked blankly.

Tsunade's eyes flickered to him. "Because Kabuto will come after Sasuke. Sasuke betrayed and killed his master. Kabuto will want to kill him as revenge."

Gaara's heart rate quickened. "Is that a fact?"

"Yes. The prisoners gave information on him and some claim to have heard him say it."

"Does Sasuke know?" Gaara asked swiftly, causing his siblings to glance at him in surprise.

"He would be stupid if he didn't already figure it out," Tsunade commented, slightly curious of Gaara's questions and reactions.

As Tsunade continued to talk, Gaara's mind wandered over to what he had just heard. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't really surprised at what he heard. Of course Kabuto would want to come after Sasuke. He only hoped that Sasuke was prepared for it. When Tsunade stopped talking, Gaara forced his mind to come back to the present.

"Will that be all?" Gaara asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "I supposed. Shizune! Show them to their rooms!"

The three siblings bowed quickly and followed Shizune, the older two staring at the back of their younger brother's head in confusion. He didn't care. He wanted to get to his room and sneak off to find Sasuke. He didn't like what he found out, but knew that Sasuke could handle himself and Gaara didn't want to spoil their happiness.

"Oh, I can't wait to get in my room and go to bed. I'm beat," Kankurou said loudly.

Temari scoffed quietly. "If he actually goes to sleep, I'll eat my fan," she muttered. "He'll sneak off the moment that door closes."

Gaara didn't reply, as he was planning on doing the same thing. He only hoped that Temari wouldn't check on him.

"Here you go. If you need anything, just ask," Shizune said, walking away.

"Ok. Well, I'm really tired," Kankurou said, not looking at his siblings. "I'll see you both tomorrow morning."

Temari scoffed again and watched as Kankurou walked into his room and shut the door. After about five seconds, they heard the unmistakable sounds of a window opening and someone jumping out.

Temari shook her head. "I don't' know what I'm going to do about him," she sighed. She turned to Gaara. "Will you be ok?"

"I'll find something to do," Gaara replied, opening his door. "Good night."

As soon as the door closed, her turned out the light and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Sasuke awoke with a start, sure he had heard someone enter his house. He grabbed a kunai and slipped out of bed as quietly as possible. He crept towards the living room and stopped, taking precise aim at the breathing. He flicked on the light and went to toss the kunai, but stopped quickly.

"Nice to see you too," Gaara said blankly, referring to the kunai.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke mumbled, embracing Gaara. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I said I would come back," Gaara reminded him.

"Yeah, you did," Sasuke agreed, their fingers interlocking as they leaned in closer. "And I'm very well rested, so chances are I won't go to sleep this time."

"That works for me."

Gaara closed the gap between them with a gentle kiss. Sasuke slowly pushed them towards the couch and they carefully sat down in a corner of it, never breaking the kiss. Sasuke was leaning back against the side as Gaara pulled himself closer. After a while, they pulled apart and Gaara began to softly kiss Sasuke's neck. Sasuke sighed contently.

"It's amazing how fast everything is happening," Sasuke commented. "Do your siblings know you're here?"

Gaara pulled up and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "No. I didn't think it was their business."

"Won't they notice that you've left?" Sasuke asked.

"I doubt it," Gaara answered unconcernedly. "Kankurou snuck out before I did and Temari is most likely sleeping or reading."

"Where did Kankurou sneak off to?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"He's at Shino Aburame's house," Gaara said emotionlessly. "They've been together for months and he's all Kankurou talks about sometimes."

Sasuke snorted. "That's an unlikely couple."

"I'm sure they'd say the same about us," Gaara pointed out.

"I don't think we're an unlikely couple," Sasuke said.

"You don't?" Gaara repeated in mild surprise.

"I think we're a perfect couple," Sasuke replied bluntly.

Gaara smiled and gave Sasuke a searing kiss, which he returned very enthusiastically. Gaara ran his hand lightly up and down Sasuke's arm and Sasuke gently rubbed Gaara's back. The room was rather dim because a light had just burned out, but neither boy cared. They were too absorbed in each other to notice anything else.

Several hours later, Gaara laid on his back on the couch, playing with Sasuke's hair. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Gaara's waist and was snuggling into his chest. They both felt very relaxed and pleased, but need to remember to take their time so as to not ruin what they had.

"Gaara," Sasuke said suddenly, commanding attention with his voice. "What exactly are we?"

"What?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"Like…are we…you know…boyfriends?" Sasuke asked, feeling nervous and squirming as he spoke, clearly uncomfortable.

Gaara looked thoughtful. "Do you want to be?" he asked.

"Only if you do."

"Then I'd say that yes, we are," Gaara replied simply, kissing Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke slid his hand into Gaara's and stared at their interlocked fingers. "I still can't believe it. After four years, I finally have you. Today has been one of the best days of my life."

Gaara smiled. "I know how you feel."

Sasuke looked up at him. "Will we ever tell anyone?"

Gaara paused for a second. "Eventually, but I'm sure it'll come out on its own."

Sasuke resumed staring at their hands. "I don't think everyone will like it," he said quietly. "Actually, I know some people will definitely object." He wanted to elaborate, but didn't want to upset or piss off Gaara.

"We'll never have universal acceptance," Gaara agreed. "No one possibly can. All we can do is deal with the situation and stand by each other, no matter what." He lifted their clasped hands and gently pressed his lips against the back of Sasuke's hand. "And I promise that I'll stand by you through anything."

Sasuke smiled to himself. "I'll definitely hold you to that. and I promise that I'll stand by you forever."

They kissed briefly and continued to lay on the couch. It was strange, really, that they were cuddling. Neither of them was the type to snuggle, cuddle, or show any type of affection. Yet they were as affectionate as they could possibly be. Then again, they only acted that way towards each other.

"Love can make you do crazy things," Gaara said to himself with a wry smile.

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked up.

"Nothing."

Sasuke looked doubtful. "I know I heard you say something," he said.

"No, you didn't," Gaara said.

"Yes, I did-"

Sasuke was cut off as Gaara captured his lips in a kiss. Sasuke ran his fingers through Gaara's hair and Gaara slid his hand up Sasuke's shirt and rested his palm on the middle Sasuke's back. Gaara loved the feeling of Sasuke's skin under his hand and gently rubbed his back. Sasuke used the hand in Gaara's hair to lower Gaara's mouth even closer to his. The kiss became more passionate as the two boys continued to shift closer together, longing to close the gaps between them.

When the other light burned out and cast them into total darkness, they didn't even notice.

**End Chapter 4**

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I had to edit some things that I had originally written, so I hope it came out right. I've already got the next four hand-written, so all I have to do now is type them up when I get the chance, so expect more updates soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, it's been a lot longer than I expected since my last update. I apologize for the delay. I've just been very busy and fanfiction has had to take a backseat to my real life. Also, I've been having severe writer's block. I hope this chapter helps clear it up a little. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 5**

The sun had already risen enough to cast light into the living room, which had remained dark all night. Sasuke hadn't slept all night, preferring to make the most of his time with Gaara. He was currently kissing Gaara's neck while Gaara rubbed Sasuke's legs. Although Sasuke was no longer wearing a shirt, as Gaara had cast it aside during the night, Gaara was still fully dressed and enjoying the attention he was getting from Sasuke.

Sasuke loved how Gaara's skin tasted against his warm mouth and knew that his boyfriend was enjoying it as much as he was. Although he wanted to run his hands across Gaara's bare body, they had both agreed on one of them staying dressed so as to make the temptations easier to resist. Sasuke didn't mind being the shirtless one because he liked how Gaara's hands felt on his bare skin.

When a ray of light shone against his face, Gaara finally spoke for the first time in hours. "Sasuke, what time is it?"

Sasuke reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Gaara's neck and got up, stumbling as his legs regained feeling. "It's mid-morning," he called, walking back in a moment later.

Gaara stood up. "I have to go."

"Why?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"I'm supposed to have breakfast with my siblings," he replied, putting on his gourd. He pulled Sasuke into a hug and kissed him. "I'll be back later."

"How much later?" Sasuke asked, walking Gaara out.

"Whenever I can get away," Gaara answered truthfully, pecking Sasuke on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sasuke said, watching as Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Gaara reappeared inside his room and looked around in surprise. Temari and Kankurou were sitting in his room, their eyes on him. He just stood there, his eyes glancing back and forth between his siblings. For some time, no one spoke. Gaara couldn't think of why his siblings were in his room, clearly waiting on his return.

"Hello, Gaara," Temari said icily. "How nice of you to join us."

"What are you doing in here?" Gaara asked tonelessly.

"Waiting for you, of course," Temari replied.

"I thought we were going to meet for breakfast," Gaara said blankly.

"Oh, we were. And trust me, Kankurou and I were down there for a while. When you didn't come down, we went up to check on you and couldn't help but notice how empty your room was. So, do you mind telling us where you've been?" Temari asked coldly.

"It's not your concern," Gaara replied shortly.

"The hell it isn't!" Kankurou exclaimed, standing up in anger. "You're not just our Kazekage, but our younger brother too! We don't even know how the hell long you've been gone, where you were, or who you were with! Don't tell us that it's not our concern!"

"What makes you think I've been gone for a long time?" Gaara asked.

"Everything thing in this room looked untouched," Temari replied. "We've been in here for almost two hours. So, where have you been?"

"I told you: It's not your concern," Gaara repeated.

"Actually, it is," Kankurou said. "And why keep it a secret? I tell both of you where I go and I'm always back in time for anything. You could try doing that too."

"Unlike you, I don't feel the need to tell my siblings everything," Gaara said. "Now, change the subject."

"Not until you tell us where you were all night!" Temari exclaimed.

"It's not your concern," Gaara snapped, tired of repeating himself. He turned to leave, but halted when Kankurou spoke.

"Hang on," Kankurou said slowly, his eyes fixed on his brother. "Gaara, what's that?"

"What's what?" Gaara asked in an uninterested voice, watching as both of his siblings openly stared at him.

"That thing," Kankurou replied, his tone confused and curious. He walked closer.

Gaara was irritated. "What thing?"

Kankurou continued to stare, his expression changing rapidly. He grabbed Gaara by his shoulders, leaned closer, and gasped. "Oh my god. Temari!"

"What?" Temari asked quickly, jumping out of her chair.

"Gaara…you…" Kankurou couldn't manage to form his sentence, but his expression was comprehensive and amazed. He exhaled quickly and inhaled deeply.

"What is it?" Temari asked urgently.

Kankurou steadied his breathing and turned to his sister. "Gaara has a hickey."

Temari's eyes widened and her fan hit the floor with a loud clatter, her hand covering her mouth. Kankurou looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I do not," Gaara said loudly and irritably, though his face colored slightly.

"Gaara, I know a hickey when I see one," Kankurou said seriously. "That's definitely a hickey."

Temari walked over to look, still in shock. "He's right," she agreed faintly. "Gaara, how did you get that?"

"Forget that," Kankurou said quickly. "Who gave it to you?"

Gaara tried to ignore his flushed face. "No one."

"Bullshit," Kankurou said at once. "You can't just magically get a hickey. Someone must've given it to you."

"You can tell us," Temari added. "We won't judge you."

Gaara paled his face out. "It's not your concern."

Kankurou smirked. "So you'll admit that you do have a hickey."

Gaara ignored him. "Let's go eat now."

Temari shook her head. "They've already cleared out breakfast. You'll have to eat somewhere else."

"Fine," Gaara replied shortly.

Before either of his siblings could say or do anything, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand. He reappeared in Sasuke's kitchen, where Sasuke stood at his sink. He didn't hear or see Gaara.

In a swift movement, Gaara was behind Sasuke. "Surprise," he whispered in Sasuke's ear, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Sasuke gasped. "Gaara! I wasn't expecting you back so soon," he said, turning around and embracing his boyfriend.

"I got hungry and I figured I'd eat with you," Gaara replied.

"Alright, let me get some food."

While Sasuke prepared a quick breakfast for them, Gaara leaned against the wall, watching the other boy. Sasuke wanted to please Gaara with his "cooking", but wasn't too worried if it wasn't that great. He could feel Gaara's eyes on him the entire time he was fixing breakfast. He turned and gave Gaara an inquisitive look.

"I like watching you," Gaara said blankly.

Sasuke smiled. "Breakfast is ready."

Gaara unstrapped his gourd and sat down across from Sasuke, his eyes still focused on the other boy. Sasuke could feel his face reddening under Gaara's constant gaze. While he ate, he continued to stare, which made Sasuke squirm a little.

"Do you have to stare?" Sasuke asked quietly. "I mean, no offense, but it's just a little creepy."

Gaara blinked. "I like watching you," he repeated blankly. "I don't think it's creepy."

Sasuke sighed. "Will you be staying?"

"No. I have a meeting in a few hours."

"Again?"

Sasuke's tone of surprise made Gaara smile. "Well, I'm the Kazekage. It's part of my job." He sighed. "We have a situation that I think you should know of."

"A situation?" Sasuke repeated, his brows furrowing.

"When I returned to my room earlier, my siblings were waiting for me." He took a deep breath. "They noticed that I have a hickey on my neck."

Sasuke dropped his glass. "Oh shit. Do they suspect anything? Do they know?"

Gaara shook his head. "They don't know, but they suspect that I'm with someone. If they suspect any specific person, they didn't show it."

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "Should we be worried?"

"I doubt it," Gaara answered, getting up and sliding onto Sasuke's lap. "Unless I tell, them or they see us, I'm sure we'll be fine." He leaned down and kissed Sasuke. "I noticed that you didn't put your shirt back on," he whispered.

Sasuke smirked. "I noticed that you didn't take your shirt off yet," he said, his hands lifting said shirt up.

As soon as Gaara's shirt came off, Sasuke tossed it to the side and Gaara knocked Sasuke onto his back, capturing his lips in a kiss. Sasuke's hands moved to Gaara's sides and he gripped his boyfriend's body firmly. Gaara's hands slid up and down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke tightened his grip and sat up quickly. He used one hand to knock away their breakfast and pushed Gaara onto the table, never breaking their kiss. When Sasuke fully climbed on top of Gaara, both boys heard a cracking noise. A moment later, all four table legs snapped off and the table went crashing down, bringing the two boys with it. However, neither boy paid the slightest bit of attention and continued their intense kiss.

Gaara's hands gripped tightly onto Sasuke's hips and he flipped them over, so Gaara would be on top again. Sasuke had a sudden idea and, without breaking the kiss, sat up. Gaara wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke stood up, his hands gripping Gaara's thighs to keep him in place. Sasuke began walking slowly to his bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them and dropped onto the bed, Gaara now on bottom. They continued to kiss, their hands roaming across each other's bare chests and arms.

Gaara tightened his legs around Sasuke's waist and rolled over on top of his boyfriend. His mouth moved down to Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's hands slid up and down Gaara's bare back. Gaara moved his mouth back up to Sasuke's lips, giving him a brief kiss. When Gaara's mouth returned to Sasuke's neck, the other boy sighed contently.

Sasuke's hands slid down to Gaara's legs and began rubbing them through the fabric. When Sasuke's hands moved up to grope Gaara, he started and accidentally bit down hard on Sasuke's neck, drawing blood. Sasuke inadvertently cried out in pain.

"Oh shit!" Gaara exclaimed, gazing horror-struck at his boyfriend's bleeding neck. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine," Sasuke said quickly, grabbing a cloth and holding it on his neck. He chuckled. "Remind me to never grab you again."

Gaara scowled. "I was just surprised and you know it." He sighed. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Only if you kiss me," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Gaara smiled and pressed his lips gently against Sasuke's. One hand still holding the cloth, Sasuke used his free hand to grab the back of Gaara's head bring their lips into a fierce kiss. Gaara's hands rested on Sasuke's chest, rubbing it gently.

After quite some time, Sasuke's neck stopped bleeding and the two boys emerged from the bedroom. Gaara grabbed his gourd from the hall and Sasuke walked him to the door, reluctant to say goodbye again.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Sasuke asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I have a meeting," Gaara answered. "Go get some sleep while I'm gone."

"Will you come back tonight?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"Definitely," Gaara replied, kissing Sasuke again. "You know I can't stay away."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

They shared another kiss and Gaara walked outside. Sasuke watched from the doorway as Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand. As soon as the last of the sand was gone, Sasuke closed the door, walked to his room, and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

**End Chapter 5**

Well, I'm not too sure how I feel about that chapter. I wrote it a while back and only made some minor edits. My writer's block is still really bad, so I don't know when I'll be updating again. I'll try to get another chapter in before the end of the month. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I told myself I'd get another chapter out by the end of the month, so here it is. My writer's block is still pretty bad, but I'm slowly regaining inspiration for my fics. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 6**

Gaara reappeared in his bedroom and several things happened at once. A slight draft made Gaara realize that he left his shirt at Sasuke's apartment, Kankurou and Temari jumped up and stared in surprise, and the door opened.

"Excuse me, Kazekage," Shizune said quietly. "Lady Tsunade needs you in her office as soon as you're done."

"I'll be there," Gaara replied tonelessly, inwardly cursing himself for leaving his shirt. As soon as Shizune left, Gaara looked at his siblings. "What?"

"What?" Temari repeated faintly. "What? You show up here without a shirt and all you can say is what?"

Gaara continued to stare at her. "It's not your concern."

"Gaara, why is there blood on your face?" Kankurou asked suddenly.

Gaara felt the heat rise in his face. "It's not your concern."

Temari looked closely at his face and gasped. "I don't see a cut."

Kankurou smirked. "Well, now I think I get it." He gave Temari a knowing look. "Gaara, you're not as sneaky as you think."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gaara said expressionlessly.

Kankurou's smirk widened. "Yeah right. You were out all night and won't say where you went. You showed up with hickeys and pretended they weren't there, then left again without a word. You came back without a shirt, even more hickeys than before, and blood on your mouth. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you've been doing."

"And what would that be?" Gaara asked irritably, his eyes narrowed and his heart beating unusually fast.

"You're sneaking off and having sex with someone," Kankurou answered triumphantly.

Gaara sighed disbelievingly. "No, I'm not," he said truthfully, amazed that Kankurou was jumping to such conclusions.

Temari studied Gaara's face for a moment. "He's telling the truth," she confirmed, her tone betraying a hint of surprise.

Kankurou's eyes widened. After a minute of quick thinking, he regained his composure and smirked again. "Then that means that he's sneaking out and making out with someone. Hickeys don't magically appear for no reason."

Gaara closed his eyes and tried to keep his face completely neutral. He exhaled and opened his eyes. "No, I'm not."

Once again, Temari studied Gaara's face for a moment. However, her facial expression changed to one of complete shock. "Kankurou, he's lying," she said quietly. Kankurou made a triumphant sound. "Gaara, who is it?"

Gaara looked into his sister's wide, surprised eyes, ignoring his brother. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kankurou scoffed. "Liar. Come on, Gaara. We won't tell anyone. Who is it?"

Gaara's eyes flickered to Kankurou. "It's not your concern." He turned around and opened his closet to get another shirt.

"So you don't deny that you're doing it," Kankurou said quickly. Gaara ignored him, so he turned to Temari. "Well Temari, he confirmed it. When I asked who it was, he said it wasn't my concern. That proves that there's someone that he's seeing and he doesn't want us to know about it."

"Gaara?" Temari began tentatively. "I'm your older sister. You know you can trust me, even with something like this." A sudden idea came to her. "How about we make Kankurou leave and you and I can talk? It can be just between us." Kankurou sputtered in indignation, but she ignored him, her attention still on her youngest brother. "What do you think?"

Gaara's eyes stared into hers. "I'm not a child," he replied scathingly, causing Temari to flinch. "Don't talk to me like that ever again." He ignored the hurt look on Temari's face and turned to Kankurou. "Don't bring this topic up again," he said menacingly. "Now, I have a meeting to attend to and it doesn't involve either of you."

Gaara turned to leave, but Kankurou grabbed his wrist. "Don't start that shit again," Kankurou snarled. "You're the Kazekage now. That murderous behavior can't still exist." His eyes narrowed. "And if you want us to stop treating you like a child, you better stop acting like one."

Gaara glared at him. "Let go of me. You can't tell me what to do."

"Like hell I can't!" Kankurou shouted.

Before Kankurou could say anything else, Gaara's eyes went wide and sand flew out of his gourd and began wrapping around Kankurou's body. Temari screamed and Kankurou gasped in horror, letting go of Gaara's wrist so he could try to free himself. When the sand had fully covered Kankurou, Gaara's face became maniacal and he held his arms out. Temari realized what he was about to do and ran forward.

"Gaara! Gaara, please stop it!" Temari screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. "What we were saying was out of line and we're sorry! Just please stop and let Kankurou go!"

Gaara turned his head, his expression remaining the same. "Kankurou has crossed the line. He tried to control me. Now he must pay! And if you don't stay out of my way, I'll do the same to you!"

Kankurou's face was full of terror. "Gaara, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Please don't kill me!"

Gaara's eyes flickered back to Kankurou. "You should've thought more carefully before you threatened me!" He began to close his hands and Kankurou screamed.

"Gaara, don't do this!" Temari yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Think about us! Think about those who love you! Please stop this behavior!"

Gaara froze, his mind on Sasuke. Sasuke…the one he loved…the one that loved him. Sasuke wouldn't want him to act like this. Sasuke wouldn't want him to kill his brother when Sasuke had to kill his own…

Gaara sighed and lowered his arms, his face relaxing into a neutral expression. The sand around Kankurou fell down and flew back into the gourd. Kankurou hit the ground and collapsed, his body in pain and his mind still fearful of Gaara's sudden relapse. Temari rushed towards him, wiping away her tears as she went. She helped him into a sitting position and glanced at Gaara, who was sitting on his bed.

"Kankurou, are you alright?" Temari asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kankurou replied quietly, his fearful eyes fixed on Gaara.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Temari asked, watching him walk to the door.

"I have a meeting to attend to," Gaara answered shortly. "Don't bother waiting for me."

Gaara left the room and headed towards the Hokage's office, his mind focused on other things. It surprised him how much he let Kankurou's words and actions affect his temper. He thought that Naruto Uzumaki had cured him completely of such behavior. But he was obviously wrong. He was so thankful for Sasuke, because if it wasn't for thoughts of him, he might've ended up killing Kankurou. He didn't know if he should tell Sasuke about what happened in the bedroom. Gaara wasn't very good with relationships because Sasuke was the only person that he ever cared for, aside from his family. He wasn't sure if psychotic episodes, complete with homicidal tendencies towards his siblings, was something that couples discussed.

However, Gaara didn't have time to think about that because he had arrived at the Hokage's office. The guards bowed and opened the doors for him, closing them as soon as he was completely inside the room.

"You certainly took your time," Tsunade commented.

"I was busy," Gaara said blankly.

Tsunade leaned forwards and peered at Gaara over her interlocked fingers. "Your siblings came to me earlier and gave me some interesting information."

Gaara inwardly scowled, but kept his expression blank. "What kind of information?"

"They said that you've been disappearing for long periods of time without any warning and won't say where you've been. They're very concerned about it." Her eyes fixed his with a stern gaze. "Care to explain?"

"No," Gaara replied shortly. "It's no one's business but my own and I don't know why everyone's so curious."

"You're the Kazekage," Tsunade said at once. "Your safety is their number one priority, especially since you're also their youngest brother. Also, you used to kill people when you disappeared for long periods of time. They're concerned that you might be reverting back to your former ways."

"I haven't killed anyone," Gaara said tonelessly. "I have my reasons for leaving, but they're not dangerous or important to anyone else."

Tsunade regarded him for a moment. "I guess we'll just have to see how things go." She exhaled quietly. "Anyway, we need to get down to business. As you know, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga's wedding is in three days. I just wanted to inform you that we've got security for you while you're there."

"Why?" Gaara asked quickly.

"You're the Kazekage," Tsunade repeated. "It's for your protection, in case there's an assassination attempt."

"I've got an automatic sand shield," Gaara interrupted. "That should be enough."

"They're also there to make sure you don't attack or kill anyone," Tsunade replied.

Gaara felt himself grow angry. "I won't kill anyone. I owe Naruto too much to do that." He glared at her. "Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, because I do," Tsunade assured him. "I'm just being cautious. I don't want anything to go wrong during your stay here."

"I don't want security detail," Gaara said quietly. "Don't force it on me."

Tsunade sighed. "Fine. I'll remove the order. But know this: There will be security there anyway, on Hiashi's orders. Don't do anything to arouse suspicion."

"I won't."

"You can go. And don't forget: There's another meeting with the council in an hour."

"I'll be there."

Gaara walked out of the office and went back to his room. He wanted to see Sasuke again, but knew he couldn't miss the meeting. Also, he knew that Sasuke was catching up on much-needed sleep and shouldn't be disturbed. A sudden knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"Gaara, it's Temari. May I come in?"

Gaara sighed. "Make it fast."

Temari hurried into the room and sat down opposite her brother, looking nervous and timid. Gaara leaned back against the bed and stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier," Temari said. "It was wrong of us to act like that and we're both very sorry."

"I'm sorry too, for overreacting," Gaara said quickly. He sighed. Maybe it was time for him to reveal the truth, or at least part of it. "The truth is that I'm in love, desperately in love with someone, and he loves me too."

"He?" Temari repeated quietly, covering her mouth in shock. Gaara nodded, wondering if he said too much. She lowered her hand. "I…I can't believe you're in love, Gaara. It's so strange. And you're gay, just like Kankurou…" She trailed off, but quickly found herself. "Hang on. Gaara, are you having sex?" she asked sharply.

"No," Gaara replied honestly. "We went over this earlier. Both of us are still virgins. Besides, this is the first relationship either of us has been in. We want it to be perfect."

Temari eyed him warily. "I don't know how I feel about this. I mean, if he hurts you, it might affect your mental and emotional stability. You've never loved anyone, so a heartbreak could cause you to snap."

"He won't hurt me," Gaara said at once. "He'll never hurt me. I know it. He's been hurt before, by the person closest to him, and he's just now starting to heal. He'd never do anything to put me in a similar situation, especially because of my…condition." He exhaled quietly. "We love each other and plan to stay together forever, no matter what."

Temari sighed. "I'm just trying to look out for you. Please don't get too serious too soon. Heartbreak from a first love stings and runs in the family. Neji Hyuuga broke Kankurou's heart and Shikamaru Nara broke mine." Her eyes watered, but she blinked back the tears. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"It won't," Gaara said shortly, standing up. "I have a meeting."

"Wait!" Temari exclaimed suddenly. "Will you tell me who he is?"

Gaara looked at her. "You have your secrets and I have mine. I'm sure both will be revealed soon."

He opened the door and walked out, leaving a confused Temari behind.

**End Chapter 6**

Well, I hope I did a good job. The next few chapters are going to be setting up some important plot points that will be developed in later chapters. I hope my writer's block gets better soon so I can update more often. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, it's been a lot longer than I expected since my last update. I apologize for the massive delay, but real life is complicated and takes up most of my time. I'll do my best to update when I possibly can. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke had been asleep for several hours, absorbed in dreams about Gaara, when a pounding on his front door woke him up. He slide out of bed and slouched over to the front door, angry that he was awake. He wiped his eyes and opened the door.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"I wanted to see you," Kakashi replied. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

Kakashi walked in and Sasuke shut the door, yawning widely as he did so. Kakashi observed him and Sasuke realized that he was still shirtless, but he didn't care. They walked into the living room and Kakashi's eye roamed around the room. The couch was still messy and pillows were strewn across the floor. His eye paused on Sasuke's shirt, which was crumpled on the floor in a manner that made it appear that it was thrown off. Kakashi's gaze went to Sasuke, who tried to keep his face as blank as possible.

"Did something happen in here?" Kakashi asked.

"I was looking for something earlier and forgot to clean up," Sasuke lied. "It was hot, so I just didn't see the need to wear a shirt, especially in my own apartment." He tried to keep the flush off his cheeks.

"Ah," Kakashi said lightly.

They walked into the kitchen and Sasuke flicked the light on, regretting it instantly. Kakashi's eye went straight to the broken glass and food all over the floor, the remainders of Sasuke and Gaara's breakfast. His eye roamed over the broken table and noticed that all the food and glass had been thrown to one side.

"Were you attacked earlier?" Kakashi asked casually.

"No," Sasuke said tonelessly. "My table just broken and I forgot to clean up." It wasn't exactly a lie, but the truth with certain parts edited out.

"Ah," Kakashi repeated. He stepped forward and grabbed something that Sasuke couldn't see. "Who's is this?" he asked, holding up what Sasuke immediately recognized as Gaara's shirt.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his face was horrorstruck. "I don't know," he lied quietly, feeling his face turn red.

Kakashi studied it more carefully. "Well, I know it's not yours because it doesn't have the Uchiha crest on the back. So that means that someone was here recently." He flipped it over in his hands. "It looks like it was probably a guy." His eye went back to Sasuke. "Why is a guy's shirt in your kitchen?"

Sasuke's face was practically burning. "I don't know," he repeated.

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, there's no point in lying. It doesn't take a genius to figure out – hey, what's that?" he asked suddenly.

"What's what?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"That mark on your neck…Sasuke, were you bitten?" Kakashi asked sharply. "Those look like teeth marks."

"No," Sasuke lied, his face on fire. "I accidentally stabbed myself with some kunai earlier." He couldn't believe how careless he was being right now.

Kakashi regarded him for a moment. His eye slide across the rest of Sasuke's neck and upper body and he frowned, making Sasuke feel uneasy. He continued to gaze at various spots with a concentrated expression. After several silent, tense minutes, he spoke.

"Sasuke, you have a hickey," Kakashi stated calmly. "Actually, you have several of them all over your body. Care to explain?"

"I do not," Sasuke said angrily, his face slowly becoming redder. He was pretty sure all of the blood in his body was currently in his face right now.

"Sasuke, I know what a hickey looks like," Kakashi informed him. "Who gave it to you?"

Sasuke tried to ignore his flushed face. "No one." He rubbed his neck in irritation and turned away. "What do you want, anyway?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Kakashi explained. "Someone said they saw you outside a few days ago, but that no one's seen you since. I was concerned."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I felt like going for a walk and haven't wanted to since. It's not a big deal and there's definitely no reason for you to be concerned."

"I just wanted to make sure everything was fine. Aside from when you first came back, no one's seen you outside. The fact that you went out made me curious," Kakashi explained. His eye locked with Sasuke. "Have you been getting into any fights?" he asked sharply.

"No," Sasuke replied truthfully.

"Let's keep it that way." Kakashi tossed the shirt on the ground and leaned against the wall. "You know, I think that when the Fifth allows you to go on missions again, you should think about rejoining Team 7." He paused. "Actually, we're called Team Kakashi now, and I'm sure the Fifth would allow you to come back and Sai to stay."

Sasuke glared. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I don't want anything to do with them anymore."

Kakashi cast a stern eye upon him. "She won't allow you to do missions on your own. If you don't rejoin Team 7, you'll probably be reassigned to a team of rookie Genin." Those last words made Sasuke wince. "You don't want that, do you?"

Sasuke growled. "Maybe things won't turn out like that. Maybe I'll be doing other things with better ninja."

Kakashi's uncovered eyebrow rose. "I don't understand. Care to explain what you mean?"

"No," Sasuke replied vehemently. "It's none of your business." He was really regretting letting Kakashi into his apartment.

"Sasuke, why did you come back to the village?" Kakashi asked abruptly.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritably.

Kakashi sighed. "Why did you come back to the village if you don't wanna rejoin your team, won't socialize with anyone, and only stay in your apartment to do whatever it is you do here? What was the point in returning if it feels like you're still gone?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed. "To find a new purpose." His eyes opened slowly. "I lived only to kill Itachi and avenge my clan. When that task was completed, I needed to find a new reason for living."

"And have you found one?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Yes, I have," Sasuke replied.

Kakashi looked mildly surprised. "Will you tell me what it is?"

"No," Sasuke answered shortly.

Kakashi regarded Sasuke again. His eye slid over Sasuke's body and around the partially destroyed kitchen. His eye paused on the shirt again and glanced back at Sasuke. Kakashi's face had a look of dawning comprehension, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what that new purpose is," Kakashi said slowly. "Or who, for that matter."

Sasuke's face colored up." Excuse me?"

"It's obvious that it involves a person, whoever that shirt belongs to," Kakashi explained. "I don't know who it is and honestly can't really hazard a guess, but knowing that it is a who is a step up to figuring it out."

Sasuke chose not to reply, his face burning. He definitely didn't want his ex-sensei to find out his secret. It was bad enough that both of Gaara's siblings were trying to figure things out. He didn't need his ex-sensei involved too.

"Sasuke, I'm going to be blunt. Are you having sex?" Kakashi asked sharply.

"No," Sasuke replied honestly. "I'm a virgin."

"Are you gay?"

Once again, Sasuke chose not to answer. He knew that Kakashi would eventually come to that conclusion, but he wasn't ready to confirm it yet. If Gaara wasn't ready to tell his own siblings, Sasuke definitely wasn't ready to tell his ex-sensei. Kakashi was still waiting for an answer, so Sasuke turned to the sink and washed his hands. He was contemplating his options to turn the conversation away from his secret relationship.

"Kakashi-sensei, who told you to come here and check on me?" Sasuke asked sharply, a sudden suspicion seizing him.

"What makes you assume that I didn't come here on my own volition?" Kakashi asked in return.

"The questions you've been asked are very prying and informative about my personal life. It's not your style to be so prying for secretive information," Sasuke explained. "So I figure that you're here on someone else's request or orders."

"Who would want me to ask questions about your personal life?? Kakashi asked in a bored voice.

"Naruto or Sakura," Sasuke replied scathingly.

Kakashi shook his head. "Neither of them have asked me about you. I came here because I wanted to, no matter what you believe."

Sasuke glanced at the clock. "Maybe you should just go. I'm tired," he said pointedly.

Kakashi's exposed eyebrow rose. "Fine," he replied coolly, walking out of the room. He paused at the door. "Think about what we talked about earlier."

As soon as he was gone, Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief. He walked over to Gaara's shirt, picked it up, and inhaled deeply. It smelled just like Gaara, something that delighted Sasuke. He held the shirt close to him as he walked to his bedroom, still inhaling Gaara's scent. When he fell asleep, he clutched the shirt to his chest as closely as he would've held Gaara, had he been there. The shirt just reminded him of his love and made him feel less lonely.

Kakashi's visit weighed heavily on Sasuke's mind. He couldn't believe that he had been so careless! The kitchen looked destroyed and Gaara had accidentally left his shirt behind. Kakashi noticed that it was a guy's shirt, but did he realize that it was Gaara's? And it didn't help that Kankurou and Temari were noticing things about Gaara too. If the three of them ever spoke about it to each other or anyone else, their secret would be exposed.

"How did it go?"

"Interesting. He was covered in hickeys and had teeth marks on his neck, though he denied it."

"His denial doesn't surprise me in the least. What else?"

"His kitchen looked destroyed, but he denied a fight. However, there was a shirt on the ground and it wasn't his."

"What sort of shirt?"

"A guy's shirt."

There was a slight pause. "Well, this certainly changes everything."

Sasuke awoke from his sleep several hours later, still clinging to the shirt. He kissed it lightly before hiding it under his pillow. He yawned and walked into the kitchen to prepare his dinner. The sky was slowly darkening outside, but Gaara wasn't back yet. He ate very unenthusiastically and didn't bother cleaning the kitchen.

The fact that Gaara hadn't returned slightly worried Sasuke. What if his siblings found out and were keeping him from returning? A moment after that thought crossed his mind, he laughed out loud. Gaara's siblings wouldn't dare get in his way of anything. If they ever tried, he would easily get away.

"I guess he's still in meetings," Sasuke said gloomily.

For the first time, Sasuke realized just how difficult, frustrating, and lonely dating the Kazekage of Suna was. He kept going into meetings, which cut their limited alone time short. However, he was worth the wait. After four long years of being apart, a couple of hours was nothing. He just hoped it wouldn't always be that way.

He decided to go outside and practice throwing his kunai and shuriken. Even though he had terrific aim, it never hurt to get better, especially since he knew that, sooner or later, he would be hunted down and have to fight for his life again. He knew that Kabuto was coming for him, so he trained every day to prepare for the eventually assault. But Gaara's appearance messed up his schedule and he was going to have to figure things out. He still didn't know if he should tell Gaara that Kabuto was going to try to kill him. He didn't want Gaara to revert back to his old self because of something like that.

Sasuke decided to focus on his training and fixated on a specific target that was hidden amongst the trees. He took careful aim and tossed his kunai directly at it. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard the kunai hit the target. His next target was located around the corner of a bush, stuck between two wooden blocks. He calculated the distance in his head and concentrated hard. He flung it around and watched as it spun towards the target, smirking when he heard it hit.

"I still haven't lost my touch," Sasuke commented confidently. His smile slid away when he realized that the sun had almost gone down. He sighed unhappily. "Gaara, where are you?"

Sasuke turned around and slouched back to his apartment, feeling distinctly upset.

**End Chapter 7**

Well, I hope that was satisfactory. I apologize again for the delay and hope another one doesn't happen. I'll do my best. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 8 coming soon!


End file.
